Breaking the Habit
by booklover13920
Summary: Sheldon has finally lost his patience. He can't continue to keep up his facade with Jenny or with anyone else at the school. He's gonna let everyone know who he really is. He's breaking the habit. Sheldon/Jenny Chapter 1 and 2 are revised! :
1. Chapter 1

Breaking the Habit

Chapter 1: Prologue

I'm lying back in my small, blue room, looking at pictures of Jenny from newspaper articles taped to the ceiling, a listless expression on my face. My comforter is rough as I rub my hands across it. I focus on a particular picture of Jenny holding up a falling building.

I prop my head on my arm playing with a loose screw found on my mahogany bedside table.

It's only been a couple of years now but I can't even remember what I did before I met Jenny. I was just some scraggly kid who always got picked on. I frowned at the memory scruntinizing the screw. I glanced up at the rest of my room, it was covered in other loose pieces of machinery. It was silly to admit but my work in technology constantly reminded me of Jenny.

When I first met her my world of social ostracization and robotics expanded to incorporate the most beautiful girl in the world, Jenny Wakeman. She was what I had been searching for all my life. I sat up and walked over to my closet which was to the right of my bed. I opened it revealing years worth of Jenny paraphernalia. You could say I was obsessed.

I liked pretty, nice girls and robots and she was the perfect combination of both. And not only that but she was brave I thought as I looked at a picture, taped to the inside of my closet door, of her helping a kid out of a car wreck.

She's someone worth admiring, honestly! She's so strong for someone so different.

I mean sure she'll cave in to peer pressure everyone once in a while. Okay she does that often, quite often actually….

But the point is that she's always stays strong in the end and always overcomes adversity, anything that stops her from shining like the bright little star she is, and that's what I love about her. I took the picture from the closet and lie back on my bed.

But that's not the issue here.

I'm frustrated as usual about Jenny. Jenny, Jenny.

It always comes back to that doesn't it? I sit up and grip my hair in frustration.

I think I've finally lost patience with her.

For the love of God why! Why does she treat me like trash? I moan aloud trying to regain my composure.

I defended her, I believed in her. I believed that she hadn't joined the cluster of her own will; I believed that she was good and that she was worth rescuing. I looked at the floor hands still in my hair.

And what did I get but a brush to the side as usual. I begin pacing my room trying to analyze my situation.

The kicker is that her supposed mother and best friend had given up on her, stopped believing her and had disregarded her.

And yet somehow they get all the fuzzy gratitude and love from Jenny.

As if they really did something. What did they do besides listen to me? I shake my head dejectedly. Honestly…

As I watched them all hug each other on the cluster planet, reunited and happy I thought to myself, "Wow, am I really that worthless? Do I really deserve to be left out?"

I could almost cry.

You're probably surprised I'm talking like this, the kind, optimistic Sheldon, the bumbling idiot who chases after Jenny on a daily basis. I stand in front of my mirror, near my closet, as I assess myself.

But what no one knows is how I really am. How I really think. I'm probably one of the most jaded people you'll ever meet… no that's a lie.

If that were the case I wouldn't ever let myself lose my head over a girl like I always do. She tends to bring out a side of me that I never believed I had.

It's strange because how I act around her is consistent with how everyone else views me.

It's true; around other people I am the bumbling nerdy idiot. It's this involuntary façade I've put up to protect myself.

I could fight back; I could take a stand and insult them to their face. But I've always been afraid that if I did that then I'd really, **really** have nobody. I turn away from the mirror.

But I'm done with that now. I can't keep doing this.

Honestly I can't keep disrespecting myself in front of others. I have some pride and I'm done with Jenny whether she notices or not. I climb on my bed and begin taking her pictures off my ceiling and my closet.

Soon I get ready for bed and prepare for the day tomorrow. Because I know that I'm going to need all the time I can get to break the habit.


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking the Habit

Chapter 2

I was ready. I'd finally made some headway. I'd woken up about 2 hours early so I could prepare myself for today.

I'd stopped slouching so much and I babbled and grinned less at the thought of Jenny. Honestly, you'd think that I was trying to change how I already was.

I was looking in front of my mirror again incredibly excited. I started trying to smooth those two little hairs on the back of my head. It wasn't working. That didn't deter my mood though.

I hadn't taken a stand and shown my true self since I was 5. I doubt anyone remembers that, and if they did I'm sure they just wrote it off as a fluke.

A devilish grin spread across my face. I was so ready for this. But I was going to have to do something about my teeth later. How can anyone take a buck-toothed guy seriously?

I picked up my bag and walked out of the house prepared to be myself. I would try hard not to revert back to my stupid-personality defense mechanism.

As I began walking out of the house, to a bright sunny day, I immediately saw Brad and Tuck walking by me.

I had the involuntary impulse to shout "Hey you guys!" but I kept it in because it wasn't me. Instead I said "Hey guys." Not too loudly and not too quietly.

There we go that was better. Brad turned to look at me from the sidewalk with a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey Shell! You seem a little different"

I quirked an eyebrow at him ambling towards him. "How so?"

"You seem calmer?" He laughed. "I don't know dude. I guess the vibe around you is different"

The fact that he'd been able to pick up the changes so quickly showed that I'd already made some serious progress.

"Well come on then", I gestured passing them on the sidewalk, allowing a happy grin to cross over my face "Let's get to school."

I saw Brad and Tucker exchange a glance and follow me to Tremerton High.

Oh yeah today was going to be a great day.

* * *

As Brad, Tucker and I continued walking to school. I couldn't help displaying my usual silly grin. I was so excited to prove my worth that I could just click my heels.

Corny I know but you get the picture.

As we approached Jenny's house I started getting a bit nervous but I was not going to give in, no matter what, even if it killed me. Her house loomed forebodingly a bit shadowed and mysterious despite the sunny day. That was probably the fear talking.

As we began to pass by her house, Jenny came out, backpack in hand, shouting behind her "By mom, I'll see you later!" and skipped down the steps happily slamming the door behind her and shaking the house a bit. It was so cute how she didn't know her own strength.

The sight of her floored me. God she was so beautiful. Ohh... This was going to be hard.

As Jenny walked towards us, Tucker yelled "Hey Jenny!" and Brad said "What's up?" with his usual cocky smile.

And I did what I never thought I'd be able to do, I looked at Jenny with no emotion and turned my head away from her.

A frown came over Jenny's face at that.

"Good she should feel hurt" I thought.

I looked at Brad and Tucker seriously. "You guys want to keep moving?"

Brad looked at me oddly like he didn't know what was going on "Uhh...Sure"

I began to walk off in a very calm, collected manner even though I felt so jittery.

"I'm sorry Jenny but you don't deserve my love."

As I continued to lead the pack I began to feel like I could really go through with this.

I was finally gonna stop being a pushover.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: **Very important. ** I've edited my previous two chapters and added more to the second chapter so feel free to read that before you move on with this chapter. Thank you all for your nice and insightful reviews. Sorry for the wait. College had me busy plus my laptop broke. lol But I have a new one now and it's summer so I'm finally able to update. I will be more consistent with my updates for the next few months. Enjoy this chapter!

Breaking the Habit:

Chapter 3

We were still walking to school and I was fighting to keep my composure.

Jenny kept looking at me expecting attention.

I gripped my bag and tried not to look back at her. This was taking more effort than I expected, but I knew if I kept this up things would change.

"Hey Sheldon" Jenny said quietly.

"Hey Jenny" I said back at her keeping my eyes forward.

"That was long overdue" Brad said exasperated. "What's going on with you Sheldon? Are you mad at Jenny or something?"

I looked up at Brad and said resolutely "It's really none of your business."

"Look I don't want to deal with this awkwardness." He said

"Neither do I!" Tucker chimed in.

"Who said anything about being awkward? I'm just dandy!" I began laughing.

"Who are you?" Jenny said, "Are you an alien or something? Sheldon would never talk like that. And he would never be so cold to me."

My temper flared and I turned to her " Well maybe you don't know him at all! Maybe you've been to busy being self-absorbed to find out who he really is! How dare you claim to know me better than myself! I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF THIS BULLSHIT!"

Woah, I'd really lost my temper and I seriously needed to calm down. I took a deep breath and tried to regain my calm but that didn't really work.

As Brad, Tucker and Jenny stood there in shock I stomped the rest of the way to school.

* * *

I can't believe I yelled at her.

Gosh, I guess the real me was coming out full force.

I walked into the school doors with my head down still thinking about Jenny.

"I hope I didn't hurt her too bad" I thought.

I may have been mad at her but I didn't hate her.

Since I wasn't looking up like I should of, I bumped into a hard solid chest.

I toppled to the ground and tried to get my bearings.

Man, I hope it isn't...

"Watch it loser!"

...Don Prima...

The last thing I needed was to bump into this pompous douche.

"You just wrinkled my new, crisp shirt!" He yelled overdramatically.

God, what a spoiled brat.

He jabbed his finger into my scrawny chest. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm going to apologize and walk away." I said straightforwardly.

"Will a sorry fix my shirt?"

"Guess not" I shrugged.

Don Prima looked at me perplexed and then smoothed his hair back to regain his composure.

"Well you should watch where you're going!" he said while crossing his arms.

I rolled my eyes subtly "My bad."

Now Don really looked surprised. "Since when do you talk like that."

"Since now."

This conversation was clearly going nowhere so I excused myself and continued to walk down the hall.

"Hey this isn't over loser! Remember your place!"

I turned back to give him a piece of my mind but he already began to walk off with a crowd surrounding him.

That guy seriously ticked me off, but I had to admit to myself that was a bit scary acting so nonchalant around him. Still I did feel victorious despite Prima getting the last word.

"I don't think I'll ever go back to my old self" I said quietly grinning subtly as I reached my locker.

"Ever go back to what?" Said Brad suddenly behind me.

I screamed and whirled around in shock.

Brad chuckled lightly "At least that hasn't changed."

"What do you mean?" I said innocently, though I knew exactly what he was talking about.

Brad looked at me skeptically. "You know exactly what i mean. What the heck was that temper tantrum you just threw?"

I looked down dejectedly "That had been building up for a while."

"I can tell, the question is what made you decide to change."

"I haven't changed Brad if anything-"

The warning bell rang, cutting off what I was going to say.

"Crap! I can't be late for my presentation!" Brad said panicking. "We'll talk later okay? Right now i gotta go!"

Brad ran down the hall and turned left toward the lab rooms.

Brad's never been the best at chemistry.

I got my books out of my locker and began walking the rest of the way to English class.

I remembered something really important which caused me to drop my books and moan in agony.

I was Jenny's partner for our new English assignment.


End file.
